Lehrer unter sich
by Tiay
Summary: So eine Schnappsidee von Albus, das Ganze war doch einfach lächerlich! Und wer durfte es - wieder einmal - ausbaden? Genau, er, Severus. Schickte der Alte ihn doch tatsächlich auf ein Lehrerseminar! Oneshot


Titel: Lehrer unter sich  
Disclaimer: Rowling natürlich, Frau Lehrerin gehört aber mir :x  
Warning: öhm, eine humorlose autorin versucht lustig zu sein, lesen auf eigene gefahr _chrm_  
Zusammenfassung: Albus hatte eine Schnappsidee und Severus darf sie Ausbaden. Ist ein Oneshot und in sich Abgeschlossen.

* * *

**Lehrer unter sich**

Severus Snape beachtete die verdutzen Blicke, welche man ihm nachwarf, nicht.

Er hatte sich wie die Muggel gekleidet, dem Gesetz wurde genüge getan, auch wenn er sich durchaus darüber im Klaren war, dass er in dem hell erleuchteten Gang fehl am Platze war.

In vielen Gesichtern konnte er die Frage lesen, was ein ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann - denn von solcher Farbe waren Jeans, Hemd und Jacke, die er trug – in einer normalen Muggelschule trieb.

Seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare, die ihm wie immer halb ins Gesicht fielen, taten sein Übriges.

Sollten sie ihn doch für einen exzentrischen Musiklehrer oder ähnliches halten, es war ihm total egal. Außerdem würde er Albus, was ein auffälliges Äußeres anbelangt, nie schlagen können.

Seine Anwesenheit hier hatte er sowieso nur einer der Schnapsideen des Direktors zu verdanken.

„Ich habe das in einer Muggelzeitung gelesen Severus", hatte ihm der Schulleiter strahlend erklärt.

„Und da du in dieser Hinsicht einige Schwierigkeiten hast", ein nachsichtiges Lächeln, „habe ich dich angemeldet."

Leider war Albus schon immer gegen Severus' Todesblick immun gewesen und auch diesmal nicht umgefallen.

„Du wirst hingehen Severus! Die haben nämlich die tolle Idee gehabt den Teilnehmern Anwesenheitsbestätigungen am Ende des Kurses auszuhändigen. Also versuch nicht dich zu drücken!"

Er hatte schon eine spitze Bemerkung über Manipulationszauber auf den Lippen gehabt, doch Albus hatte ebenfalls einige bedeutungsschwere Blicke in seinem Repertoire und Severus hatte sich dem Unvermeidlichen gefügt.

Trotzdem, Schnapsidee! Einen ganzen Tag lang durfte er hier nun mit verhutzelten alten Weiblein reden, die von Merlin und der Welt keinen blassen Schimmer hatten. Ihm wurde jetzt schon übel. Wie viel besser hätte er die Zeit nutzen können, um zu experimentieren oder um ein gutes Buch zu lesen.

Zähneknirschend schwor er Albus Rache.

Voldemort war tot, und in der Zaubererwelt herrschte ein langweiliger, rosaroter Friede.

Warum bei allen magischen Wesen konnte man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er tat seine Arbeit, unterrichtete diese unfähigen missratenen Bälger und erforschte in seiner Freizeit neue Mixturen, um sich ein wenig zu unterhalten.

Er ließ die Welt in Ruhe, also hatte sie gefälligst das Selbe mit ihm zu tun!

Inzwischen war er in einem großen Raum angekommen, sah sich kurz um und knallte gleich darauf einer Frau, welche hinter einem großen Tisch saß, sein Formular vor die Nase.

„Wo muss ich hin?", knurrte er und sah misslaunig, wie sie leicht zusammen zuckte.

Doch zumindest blätterte sie hektisch in ihren Unterlagen und beschrieb ihm den Weg zu dem Zimmer, in welches er musste.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und erklomm die Treppe, wie sie es ihm geraten hatte. Oben angekommen nahm er den Flur zu seiner Rechten und zählte verbissen die Türen auf der rechten Seite.

Zehn, Elf!

Sie war nur angelehnt, mit einem Schubs flog sie auf und knallte gegen die Wand.

Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln trat er ein und schmiss die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Wieder ein Knall.

Seine… ‚Gesprächspartnerin' saß schon auf einem der beiden Stühle, welche einen Tisch flankierten.

Wenigstens war sie keine von der hysterischen Sorte und saß trotz seines – wie er zugeben musste - beeindruckenden Auftritts still und musterte ihn ruhig.

Ohne seine perfekt ausdruckslose Miene zu verziehen schob er den leeren Stuhl zurück, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Das höfliche „Guten Tag", welches ihn begrüßte, ignorierte er völlig.

Auch die kleine Falte, die auf der Stirn seines Gegenübers entstand, interessierte ihn nicht, starr blickte er aus dem Fenster. Alles hier war eine reine Zumutung für einen Mann mit seinem Wissen und seiner Ausbildung.

Die Frau – beim ersten Blick hatte er festgestellt, dass es nicht die erwartete alte Vettel war – ließ sich davon scheinbar nicht abschrecken, denn sie plapperte schon wieder.

„Mein Name ist Marion Mayer, ich unterrichte Mathematik und Informatik. Und Sie?"

„Zaubertränke", kam die kalte Antwort. Er war hier um über seine Lehrtätigkeit zu reden, also würde er das auch tun.

„Zaubertränke", echote sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, in welchen er Misstrauen erkennen konnte. Nur half es ihm rein gar nichts, wenn sie ihn die Stunde über – die er wohl oder übel mit ihr verbringen musste – ansah wie ein Flubberwurm.

Resignierend zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Lehrerin und murmelte leise etwas.

Kurz verklärte sich ihr Blick, dann konnte er Verwirrung darin erkennen.

Ungeduldig richtete er seinen Blick auf die Uhr, welche an der Wand tickte. Der Zauber bewirkte, dass sie über seine Welt Bescheid wusste, in gewisser Weise eine kleine Gedankenübertragung. Natürlich würde er ihr später einen Gedächtniszauber verpassen, damit sie sich an nichts erinnerte. Kein Problem, er beherrschte diese Art der Magie ausgezeichnet.

Nachdem der Zeiger seine Strecke zurück gelegt hatte, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. Zwei Minuten mussten reichen, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Können wir anfangen?", schnappte er.

„Sie haben Ihren Namen noch nicht genannt", kam es prompt zurück. Etwas verwundert versuchte er in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, doch besonders geschockt klang sie nicht. Na ja, ihm sollte es recht sein.

„Richtig."

„Hätten Sie die Güte mir diesen mitzuteilen?"

„Ausnahmsweise."

„Und wie lautet er?"

„Snape."

„Freut mich."

„Das beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit." Sie hatte die Stirn es einfach zu ignorieren.

„Möchten Sie von ihrem Unterricht erzählen?"

„Nein." Wieso sollte er von dem Trauerspiel erzählen wollen?

„Tun Sie's trotzdem."

Als Antwort erntete sie nur ein Schnauben. Warum bei allen Zauberstäben sollte er ihr davon berichten wollen? Nein, wirklich nicht, das ging niemand was an.

„Jetzt machen Sie schon, das ist schließlich ein Seminar für Lehrer. Wir sollen uns austauschen!" War da Neugierde in ihrer Stimme? Ja, eindeutig, es stand in ihren Augen.

„Ich unterrichte Zaubertränke oder besser gesagt Kessel-in-die-Luft jagen. Mein Unterricht sieht folgendermaßen aus: Ich erteile Instruktionen, lasse die unfähigen Nichtsnutze rumpanschen und versuche rechtzeitig zur Stelle zu sein, ehe mir etwas um die Ohren fliegt", leierte er gelangweilt und sah aus dem Fenster. Zumindest konnte Albus ihm nicht vorwerfen, er hätte sich gedrückt.

Ein Kichern ließ seinen Blick wieder zu der Frau schweifen an der er irritiert hängen blieb.

Was gab es da zu kichern?

Frechheit!

Um diese Unverfrorenheit zu unterbinden fixierte er sie mit seinem Gleich-gibt-es-eine-Strafarbeit-Blick. Darin war er Meister.

Tatsächlich schien er zu wirken, denn sie gab keine Laute mehr von sich.

Wie sie ihn aber so mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen ansah war nicht viel besser, sogar ihre Mundwinkel zuckten noch.

„Das hört sich nicht so an als wären Sie Lehrer geworden, weil Sie Kinder so gern haben", grinste sie.

Seine Augenbrauen zeichneten einen spitzeren Winkel, das war seiner Meinung dann auch Antwort genug.

„Wobei ich an Ihrer Stelle fröhlicher wäre, auch wenn manchmal ein Kessel auf mich zugeflogen kommt. Das stelle ich mir durchaus interessant vor", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja, sehr interessant", ätzte er.

„Na, sehen Sie, das Schlimmste, was mir passieren kann ist, dass ein Computer den Geist aufgibt, weil die Rangen damit etwas angestellt haben."

„Was ist ein Computer?", wollte er wissen.

„Ein Kasten, indem man Wissen speichert, und der ziemlich schnell denken kann. Normalerweise sehr nützlich, doch er kann eben auch einfach Nichts machen, wenn man ihn verärgert."

„Drohen hilft meist", gab er seiner jungen Kollegin – was sie ja wohl war – einen guten Tipp.

Wieder hatte sie die Frechheit zu lachen, diesmal gänzlich ungeniert.

„Schön, dass Sie sich so amüsieren", fauchte er mit einem anklagenden Blick. Sollte sie doch den Mund halten, das Lachen ging ihm auf den Geist.

Genervt blieb er sitzen und starte sie an, bis sie den Blick ruhig erwiderte.

„Ihre Allzweckmethode? – Das Drohen."

„Ja, es schont meine Nerven."

„Aber nicht die Kessel?"

„Das liegt an der Unfähigkeit der Schüler."

„Natürlich."

Entnervt verdrehte er die Augen. Albus war ja sooo begeistert, aber was sollte bei so einem Gespräch denn heraus kommen?

Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihm, dass er gerade Mal bei der Halbzeit war.

Und danach kamen noch zwei von diesen sinnfreien Unterhaltungen.

Wieder war es still geworden zwischen ihnen, doch Snape tat nichts um das zu ändern. Er wollte ja gar nicht hier sein.

„Hm, haben Sie auch Problemkinder?" Anscheinend wollte sie das Gespräch unbedingt in Gang halten. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie: „Unruhestifter. Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr, was ich machen soll um diese ruhig zu halten. Sie stören die ganze Klasse und sind nur frech."

„So etwas trauen sich die Schüler bei mir nicht." Wieder das diabolische Lächeln, aber äußerst selbstzufrieden. „Allerdings kann ich nicht sagen ich hätte keine Unruhestifter, wenn man in einer Stunde drei Kessel einschmelzen lässt, hat man die Grenzen der Unverfrorenheit bereits überschritten."

„Oder man hat einfach die Aufgabenstellung nicht verstanden?", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Grobe Fahrlässigkeit und unverschämte Geistesabwesenheit."

„Vielleicht sind die Gedanken anderweitig beschäftigt."

„Nicht akzeptabel."

„Möglicherweise mit der Angst vor dem gestrengen Lehrer?" Ihr Blick war die reine Unschuld.

Kurz zuckte es um seine Mundwinkel, dann saß die Maske wieder. „Ich schätze Konzentrationsfähigkeit."

„Dann sollten Sie diese unterstützen", kam es sanft.

Wieder war eine Bewegung seiner Augenbrauen alles an Antwort.

Im Laufe des Gesprächs hatte sie sich vorgebeugt, um ihn zu mustern, nun lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück. „Nein wirklich, wir haben dazu schon Studien durchgeführt. Die Ergebnisse zeigen recht deutlich, dass man entspannt und in einer angenehmen Umgebung am besten lernt."

Die Augenbrauen erklommen den Olymp.

„Das beweisen die Zahlen eindeutig. Stress dagegen führt meist zu Fehlern, in ihrem Fall müssen die Kessel daran glauben."

Schön, dass sie Schüler getestet hatten, doch Muggeltests würden sich kaum auf seine nutzlose Zaubererbagage übertragen anwenden lassen.

„Dafür haben Sie ein paar Idioten, die über die Strenge schlagen, weil sie Disziplin brauchen, welche sie nicht bekommen", gab er giftig zurück.

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte sie einfach. „Ja, das stimmt, aber wenn dafür 28 von 30 Kindern interessiert mitarbeiten und sich Wissen aneignen, nehmen wir das in Kauf."

„Und Sie dürfen das dann ausbaden und mit den Aufmüpfigen fertig werden? Sie glauben doch hoffentlich nicht selbst an den Schwachsinn, den Sie da von sich geben!"

„Hm, lassen Sie mich raten, Sie waren selbst ein hervorragender Schüler und in allem spitzenklasse?"

„Nein", knurrte er. „Ich habe auch für meine Noten arbeiten müssen. Mir ist beileibe nicht alles nachgeworfen worden." Eher das Gegenteil.

„Dann wissen Sie doch wie das ist, wenn man einmal etwas falsch macht. Wenn man dann auch noch scharf zu Recht gewiesen wird, kann das doch nichts helfen."

Der Olymp wurde überschritten, langsam ging es auf den Mount Everest zu.

Innerlich seufzend – bei dem war offensichtlich Hopfen und Malz verloren - warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, die Stunde war gleich rum.

„Nun ja, vielleicht sollten Sie die Schüler nicht mehr als potentiell böse Wesen betrachten. Das sind Kinder, die an sich gerne alles richtig machen um dann ein Lob zu bekommen. Jedenfalls kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass SIE jemand absichtlich ärgert", meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.

Vorhin war er ihrem Blick zur Uhr gefolgt und hatte dasselbe festgestellt. Ihre Äußerung brachte ihn dazu grimmig zu lächeln.

Nein, ABSICHTLICH holten diese Dummköpfe sich bei ihm bestimmt kein Nachsitzen ab.

Doch nun wurde es wirklich Zeit… Langsam griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Frau und murmelte seinen Spruch, ehe sie noch nachfragen konnte, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Dann verstaute er das wertvolle Stück Holz, erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Und wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, lassen Sie sich von den Schülern nicht auf der Nase rumtanzen, manchmal brauchen sie Härte."

Ein kurzer Blick zurück – sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Klar, sie hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an die letzte Stunde.

Vor sich hin grummelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem nächsten Gespräch.

Er hatte wirklich nur noch Pech. Die nächsten Beiden waren nämlich genau das, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte. Alte Schwätzerinnen, die mit Muggelbegriffen wie ‚Trainingsraumprogramm' und ‚außerordentliche Intensivierungsstunden' nur so um sich warfen.

Er ließ sie die Stunde in der Ganzkörperklammer verharren, so konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe in seinem, mittels Aufrufungszauber herbei beordertem, Buch lesen.

Am Ende noch ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber, voila.

Endlich erhielt er am Ende einer langweiligen Nachbesprechung – die sich im Übrigen ewig hinzog – dieses verflixte Anwesenheitsding und flüchtete auf dem schnellsten Weg.

In einer dunklen Ecke disapparierte er und sah den heiß ersehnten Anblick des hell erleuchteten Hogwarts in der Nacht.

Die würzige Luft tief einatmend schlenderte er über die Ländereien und beglückwünschte sich selbst, wie souverän er diese Qual gemeistert hatte.

Als ihm der Satz dieser Marion in den Sinn kam verzog er das Gesicht.

Schüler und nett, hatte man sowas schon mal gehört?

Ja, von dem Schottenrock.

Typisch Weiber.

Aber vielleicht hatten sie ja recht, er ärgerte sich wirklich zu viel über diese unfähigen Idioten.

Eigentlich waren sie es nicht wert…

Dumpf kamen Erinnerungen in ihm hoch, Erinnerungen an einen kleinen Jungen, der mit gebeugtem Haupt vor einem ungeliebten Professor stand und abgekanzelt wurde, nur weil er einmal auf eine Frage keine Antwort wusste.

Mit geübter Präzision verbannte er diese Gedanken wieder in den versiegelten Teil seines Gedächtnisses.

Verdammt, Albus hatte ihn mit diesem hirnrissigen Seminar nur quälen wollen.

Sein Mentor war auch einer von dieser geistig gestörten Sorte mit der Überzeugung Alle-sind-gut.

Dass er sogar Severus einmal als ‚guten Menschen' bezeichnet hatte, war ein unumstößlicher Beweis. Er schüttelte sich beim Gedanken daran.

Während er durch das Schlosstor trat, die Eingangshalle durchquerte und hinunter in den Kerker schritt, musste er sich aber eingestehen, dass diese Liebe-Welt-Eiferer vielleicht in manchen Punkten gar nicht so unrecht hatten.

Sollte er einmal versuchen freundlicher zu sein? Eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Option für ihn.

Aber vielleicht, vielleicht… ja! Er war Neuerungen gegenüber ja nicht völlig unaufgeschlossen.

Das nächste Mal durfte der Schüler, wenn er als Strafarbeiten Flubberwurminnereien sortieren musste, Schutzhandschuhe überziehen.

# Ende #

* * *

ich hoffe es war nicht arg schlimm für euch :x

_duck und weg..._


End file.
